1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a muzzle device for reducing the flash and blast phenomena which occur during the firing of a firearm or projectile launching device, and, in particular, to such a device comprised of reticulated refractory foam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various previous expedients had been proposed as flash suppressors, muzzle brakes/compensators, and silencers for mounting on the ends of gun tubes. Such devices generally consisted of formed steel muzzle extensions including various baffles, machined orifices, and the like. Flash suppression was generally attempted to be achieved by cooling at least part of the muzzle gases below their autoignition temperatures by expanding them through a series of machined orifices, conical ports or the like. Such prior expedients tended to be less effective than desired. The cost of manufacturing such devices, with their numerous intricately formed and assembled components, was substantial.
These and other difficulties of the prior art have been overcome according to the present invention.